Category talk:Summon Pets
Is it really necessarily to list out the distance multipliers for each legend summon level? They are all the same so we could just have a chart the lists all the effects of each pet level. Also, listing how many summons required to get attain each level would be a good idea. And is putting summon pets on a category page better than a regular wiki page? Kikaijima Runner (talk) 07:30, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :It is listed in the notes section. 22 Legends to reach level 10. That's a good point. We should move this to a regular page. Let me ask Tama first. Run! Jump! 08:08 am,May/17/14 Go ahead. The page that you see was inherited from the previous owner and I've just been adding on to it. I've been meaning to break the summon pet page into 3 additional pages. One for each level of rarity. Would that work? TamaSaga (talk) 10:16, May 17, 2014 (UTC) --- Testing sample layout. What do you guys think? I wish there were a way to sort the columns. Kikaijima Runner (talk) 09:50, May 17, 2014 (UTC) . Looks good, Let's give it a go. I'll use Excel to format the tables really quickly. We'll need to check it and clean them up afterwards. TamaSaga (talk) 10:16, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :This looks good. I can't think of a better table syntax. Run! Jump! 01:25 pm,May/17/14 Jack - Limited Summon Pets Where does Jack go among all these Summon Pets? In terms of ability, he's pretty much a Super Rare but he technically goes into his own category of "Limited Summon Pet." Kikaijima Runner (talk) 16:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I think he should go under a section for Limited Summon Pets. I wasn't even aware that there were special edition summon pets TamaSaga (talk) 17:01, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Summon Pet Level Abilities With the latest update, super legend pets now have gradually increased stats when you level them up. For example Pink Dolphin gives x17 Wing Stars at level 1 and gives x22 Wing Stars at level 10. What's the best way to show this on the wiki? Anyone know if rare, super rare, and legend pets also have this as well? Kikaijima Runner (talk) 05:54, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I believe that they do. However, before I perform a rigorous examination I would like to know whether we can use the current tables to show the Lv-0 and Lv-MAX stats and still make them sortable. Or do we have to redesign the tables? I'm drawing a blank tbh. The best that I can come up with is to repeat the summon pets. So, say have two Ganesha's in the same chart and have one of them represent Lv-0 and have the other represent Lv-Max. Would that work, or would it get confusing? TamaSaga (talk) 04:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Solved it. Turns out that sorting automatically duplicates information when splitting two rows connected by a rowspan. TamaSaga (talk) 19:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I now propose that we create new pages for each category of pets (Rare/Super Rare/Legend/Super Legend). The current page seems to take a while to load everything, so splitting it up should give the users access to their desired info quicker. Any disagree? TamaSaga (talk) 19:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I would support a change to have pages for each of the categories of pets. At least move them to a regular page so we can have comments instead of a talk section. Kikaijima Runner (talk) 21:16, July 14, 2014 (UTC)